Pojken som ägde hans själ
by Beael
Summary: Ron om hans förhållande till Harry och hur mycket deras vänskap påverkar honom. Ingen SLASH.  Andra i serien "Bröder i allt utom blodet"


Andra i serien one-shots "Bröder i allt utom blodet". Visa att du läst genom att lämna en **review!**

* * *

><p>Det fanns smärta och Ron Weasley var inte helt obekant med den. Han hade upplevt många sorters smärta under sin tid på Hogwarts, men ingen som den här. Han hade ingen skada och ändå gjorde det fysiskt ont, han kunde känna fysisk smärta. Smärtan var värre än något han tidigare känt och han kunde inte göra någonting åt den. Ingenting alls.<p>

Ändå sedan han varit liten hade Ron varit en person som inte syntes mycket. Han hade sex syskon och var näst yngst. När han var nio hade han insett att han aldrig skulle bli tillräckligt speciell för att synas.

Hans äldsta bror lyckades både var smart och rolig, häftig på ett sätt han själv aldrig kunde vara. Ändå såg han upp till Bill.

Den näst äldsta var modig, en quidditchstjärna och skicklig med djur. Varje gång när Charlie var hemma såg deras mor oroat på honom, men Ron kunde se att hon var stolt. Det var han också.

Mellanbrodern, Percy, syntes för att han var så ambitiös. Hur mycket de andra än gjorde sig roliga på honom så respekterade och tyckte de om honom, för hans drömmar och strävan att nå dit. Så även Ron.

Sedan kom tvillingarna och de var dem av syskonen som syntes mest. De pratade, skrattade, retades, bröt mot regler och ända var det älskade och beundrade. Ron beundrade dem han också.

Hans enda syster och yngre syskon var skickligare på trollformler än någon av de andra (även om Percy inte kunde erkänna det). Hon hade ett utseende som fick killar att vända på huvudet (även om inte någon av hennes bröder ville erkänna det). Ron älskade Ginny och skulle beskydda henne från vad som helst.

När han började på Hogwarts hade han mycket att leva upp till och hade accepterat tanken att han inte skulle lyckas med det, inte synas. Så träffade han någon som såg honom och såg honom som Ron, inte den lille killen som alltid hängde med. Och Ron såg upp till honom som han såg upp Bill, var stolt över honom som han var stolt över Charlie, respekterade honom som han respekterade Percy, beundrade honom som han beundrade tvillingarna och älskade honom som han älskade Ginny. Harry Potter var hans bror i allt utom blodet.

Det visade sig dock att Harry orsakade mer oro än någon av de andra bröderna. När de var bara elva hade han riskerat sitt liv för att skydda de vises sten och Ron hade varit skräckslagen till dess att Harry slog upp ögonen tre dagar senare, med ett ömt huvud men annars mådde bra.

Under deras andra år hade Harry varit nära döden för att skydda Rons lillasyster som han knappt träffat. Ron hade varit lika oroliga för båda men när äntligen kom tillbaka hade han bara kunnat se blodet som täckte hans väns klädnad.

Vid tretton års ålder hade Ron bevittnat Harry falla, falla genom marken och han hade sett hur vännens livlösa kropp fördes bort medan tystnaden föll över quidditchplanen.

När de nästan var färdiga med sin GET-examen hade de stridit och det hade varit fruktansvärt men han hade kunnat göra något åt det. Han hade slagits för sin frihet sida vid sida med sin vän tills han förlorade sitt sinne och inte kunde göra något.

Under året som just gått hade han tillsammans med Harry och Hermione letat efter Voldemorts horrokruxer och även om han hade svikit dem under en period så hade han kommit tillbaka och gjort sitt bästa för att visa att han fortfarande var den han alltid varit.

Det senaste dygnet hade han varit med och stridit för sin frihet ytterligare en gång och han hade förlorat en av sina bröder och även om smärtan hade varit fruktansvärd så hade han uthärdat den. Han hade ett mål och han skulle nå det tillsammans med sina två bästa vänner, flickan som ägde hans hjärta och pojken som såg hans själ.

När Voldemort talade till dem tömdes Ron på alla känslor utom smärtan.

Det fanns smärta och Ron Weasley var inte helt obekant med den. Han hade upplevt många sorters smärta under sin tid på Hogwarts, men ingen som den här. Han hade ingen skada och ändå gjorde det fysiskt ont, han kunde känna fysisk smärta. Smärtan var värre än något han tidigare känt och han kunde inte göra någonting åt den. Ingenting alls.

Harry Potter hade orsakat smärta för Ron förut men aldrig som den här. För den här gången skulle Harry aldrig komma tillbaka.


End file.
